


The blue of dreams

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Tribute Week Drabble: Sapphire Eyes (Day 1) - SFW hint of Eremin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The blue of dreams

While he was in the middle of it, it was all noise and confusion. The thundering of the horses hooves, the smell of the great powerful animals almost as strong as the smell of fear coming from the soldiers around him. When the titans attacked, all he could think about at first was staying alive, the panic consuming him, but he quickly realised that there was more at stake here then just his own life; he was just a cog. When he came face to face with the Female Titan, he did everything he could to draw her away from the central column, and Eren.

It was only later, as he sat on the end of Eren’s bed, waiting for him to wake up, that he could turn his mind to it. He’d only caught a glimpse of it as they’d galloped by, the blue catching his eye. The water had stretched for further then he had ever seen, the blue so clear, with the sun glinting off it, fragmenting, like the light bouncing off a sapphire stone he’d seen once in a shop window in the Capital. He’d only caught a glimpse of the immense lake but it was etched so clearly in his mind. His heart called out for it.

Eren shuffled and opened his eyes, his gaze flickering quickly around the room before settling on Armin.

“Hey,” Armin said, but Eren didn’t reply. Mikasa had told him that Eren hadn’t talked much since she’d filled him in on what had happened with the Female Titan. Armin, suspecting that Eren blamed himself for not being strong enough to stop her, crawled the short distance up the bed to lie down next to Eren. He gently brushed the hair back from Eren’s face.

Eren turned towards him: “Did you see it?” he asked, his voice catching a little from disuse. Armin was about to ask what Eren was talking about, but Eren beat him to it. “It was the same colour as your eyes.”

Armin’s heartbeat tripped. They’d been thinking about the same thing. Eren had seen the lake too. Armin nodded.

“It was so beautiful.” Eren continued, staring intently into his eyes.

“Go back to sleep,” Armin prompted after a time, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Eren didn’t look convinced, but he still cuddled in closer and tucked his head into Armin’s shoulder.

“It was so beautiful, Armin.”

“I know,” he whispered. “One day, Eren.”

He didn’t need to finish the sentence, they both already knew. One day they’d get to see all the places they’d dreamed about for as long as either of them could remember. One day they’d get to swim in the sapphire blue of the waters; they’d get to float on it’s softly rippling surface and stare at the clouds high above, with the sun on their skin and no fear of being eaten by Titans. One day…

But, for now, Eren would have to make do with the sapphire blue of Armin’s eyes.


End file.
